Every You Every Me
by Astaldodhol
Summary: Rewritten. HPDM Slash. Draco wakes up in hospital with an unusual scar across his torso. He is told that he needs to team up with Harry and help him defeat Voldemort. Draco is stubborn and doesn't want to. Somewhere along the line they fall in love.
1. Pain

Authors Notes: I have decided to edit this story and try to improve it in every way possible. Please be patient while I do so.  
I haven't read the 6 book, I haven't gone into town to buy it in English, and I'm too lazy to read the Icelandic. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I got the name from a Placebo song. I lack story title ideas. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or related character. I merely own myself.

-

Draco was sitting by the pool at his father's mansion. It was the middle of summer. He was doing what he does bestdrinking lemonade and relaxing in the sun. In a couple of weeks he would be starting Hogwarts again. Something he wasn't looking forward to doing. But it was his last year. Then all he'd have to worry about was serving his master and finding a good and dishonest job.  
Life was good.  
Draco closed his eyes taking deep breaths. He had money, He had every girl in Hogwarts chasing after him, He had popularity, Heeven had bodyguards. Everything was just how he wanted itto be. Draco opened his eyes to find a hooded person standing over him. The hooded person was pointing his wand at Draco.  
'Avada Kevadra'

-

Draco woke up in St Mungo's a week later. He had been in a coma for the last week. It was beyond a miracle that he survived. He still wasn't sure what happened. He tried sitting up, but he was weak. He could hardly move. He tried calling for help, but he had lost his voice. In the end he gave up and sat there. Thinking.  
Outside were voices. 'It is obvious, after much research that the killing curse was used on your son. However, oddly enough he has survived. I believe that the person who was going to kill him cared about him to much, causing the curse not to work properly. He is in a coma; however he is expected to recover.' An elderly voice said. Draco guessed that it was a Mediwizard.  
'Ok, Any idea who did this?' Asked his mother, He recognized her voice.  
'No. Nothing. But that's not up to me to say. You should talk to the Ministry; they should be able to help'  
There was a moment of silence.  
'There was something else..' Said the Mediwizard.  
'What?'  
'There's a huge scar on his torso. I believe it's after the curse. I am not sure' Said the Mediwizard gravely  
'It must be, He never had that scar before' His mother said calmly.  
Another silent moment.  
'May I see him?' His mother asked, her voice had become shaky.  
'You may, I highly doubt that he is conscious' After a few seconds his mother came in, with the Mediwizard following close behind him. She saw that he was awake and she ran over tohim and hugged him.  
'I didn't hear about this until I came back from New York. I am so sorry.' She began crying into Draco. Draco made a huge effort and patted her back. Draco tried to comfort her, but he still didn't have his voice.  
'I'm so sorry..' She sobbed.

-


	2. Loyalty

Authors Notes: Another chapter I have edited. I am keeping the reviewer Thank Yous. I wrote this before the 6th book. So Dumbledore is still alive. Go the me! 

-

Goodlittlecatholicschoolgirl: thankies ), -pats- One day you may be sitting beside Draco in his Mansion drinking Lemonade. But not in this fanfiction…Sorry.  
Kt: Yes, Draco's Fine… You'll find out what the scar means soon. Thanks for the review.  
-

Disclaimer: I am trying to own Harry Potter! I seriously am! But it's not working!

-

Draco stood off the Hogwarts Express. He was trying to act normal; after he was discharged from St Mungos He had been living in a state of confusion. No one had explained to him about the scar. He doubted that they knew why it was there. But they didn't say so, When Draco asked they would pretend not to hear, or change the subject. He had been getting rather frustrated and couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He couldn't help but smile as he broadly walked though the crowds of giggling girls. His goons Crabbe and Goyle walked at his side. Like he was some form of famous actor. He walked to the Horseless Carriages and got into one followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy soon boarded with her friends that seemed to giggle endlessly. Draco sighed and stared out the back of the carriage as it started to move slowly. He watched the Hogwarts Castle approach closer. Pansy and her Friends were all gossiping about a girl in Hufflepuff. Crabbe and Goyle were eying Draco. Draco gave them a dark look. They looked the other way. The Hogwarts castle approached its towers gleaming with flickering lights. He was happy to be back. This way he wouldn't have to listen to his father yelling at him all the time. The Carriage halted and Draco quickly got out. And walked into Hermione Granger. He groaned but didn't say anything. She gave him the evil eye. He ignored her; He wasn't in the mood for Mr. High and Mighty to annoy him.  
Not today.  
He walked up the stairs to the Great Hall and to the Slytherin Table, He sat down. Crabbe and Goyle on his side and Pansy opposite him. Who was smiling at him excessively.  
Draco Sighed and wondering if someone had put a carrot up her ass that was causing her to smile like a maniac. His eyes drifted across the hall out of utter boredom, they rested on the Gryffindor table where Harry Potter and his Friends, Ron, and Hermione were joking and talking like nothing ever was wrong. Draco clutched the table cloth. Suddenly angered by their happy carefree actions. But he knew. That when the dark lord gets his hands on them. They won't be smiling  
He was in a good mood for the rest of the night.  
The sudden opening of the doors shook him out of his dark thinking. And very nervous looking first years trotted up to the front. Draco growled. He heard the sorting hat start up with its song. And the routine started that had become very familiar to Draco. He groaned and put his head on the table hoping to escape. He hated first years.

-

Draco was sitting in the common room listening to everyone's talk about their summer. Which was boring for Draco. Draco yawned and faintly noted an owl coming though the common room door, being in the dungeon they had no windows, so mail had to be during breakfast, the owl circled the common room, and finally dropping the letter on Dracos' Lap. Draco stared at it.  
'What's That?' Asked Crabbe eyeing the letter.  
'It's a letter' said Draco sarcastically.  
'I know that, but whose it from?' Crabbe asked. Draco sighed.  
'I don't know' He said tearing it open. Inside a neatly written letter was folded perfect into the envelope, he knew it wasn't from anyone he knew.

Draco Malfoy,  
Would you please turn up at my office (Behind the Gargoyle 2nd floor) as soon as you get this.  
Thank You,  
Albus Dumbledore.

Draco stood up.

'I'll be right back. I have an errand to attend to' He announced to his goons and snuck out of the common room into the Slytherin dungeons. It was cold, as it usually was, but for some reason it seemed colder this night, he wrapped his robes around him tightly and walked slowly up the stairs and twisting until he got out. He didn't really want to speak with Dumbledore. He found Dumbledore to be quite annoying. But what could he do about it?  
Somehow his mind drifted to his newfound scar. What did it mean? He felt his mouth go dry; did it have something to do with high and mightly Harry Potter? He shuddered slightly. He approached the Gargoyle and to his surprise he came face to face with Professor Mcgolligal. She gave Draco a very stern look. Draco knew she disliked him, she disliked him very much.  
'Are you here to see Dumbledore?' She asked, but Draco knew she already knew the answer.  
'Yes' He said sounding unusually polite. She turned and said the password quickly, but Draco didn't really seem to care what it was. He was curious to see what Dumbledore wanted, but was soon shaken out of his thoughts yet again. Upon Professor Mcgolligal shoving him up onto the old stone staircase, the gargoyle closed and the staircase went up. As Soon as it opened again he scrambled out. And looked upon Dumbledore's office. He had been there before, but it never failed to amaze him how it looked, Bookcases upon Bookcase full of different books, which one couldn't help upon wondering what they contained. Draco approached Dumbledore's desk slowly. Dumbledore was scribbling frantically over some parchment. Draco wondered weither Dumbledore knew he was there, but he cleared his throat anyway.  
'Just a minute Draco' Dumbledore said finishing off the letter and sending it with a school owl. The same way he did for Draco.  
'Ah' Said Dumbledore Smiling 'Sit down', Draco sat down in front of Dumbledore. 'Yes Professor' Draco could hear his own voice shaking.  
'It has come to my attention about an incident that happened over the summer, and I wanted to speak to you about it' Dumbledore's voice was kind. Draco feared the worst. How did Dumbledore know what he did over the Holidays? Wasn't he to busy thinking about Scar Boy to care about Draco?  
'What about My Summer?' Asked Draco, this time sounding rude. But Dumbledore kept his face normal.  
'I heard from a Mediwizard that you were brought in, with an unusual scar on your torso' Dumbledore said peering at him though his half moon glasses.  
'Yes, and if you're asking, what it was, or Why I got it, I don't know' Draco snapped.  
'Yes Draco, I know, But I do know why, and I am prepared to tell you, If you are prepared to listen' Dumbledore said. Draco sat up and didn't say anything, but glared darkly at Dumbledore.  
'I am led to believe that the scar you possess, is similar to Harry Potter's scar, and that you seem to possess the same power as he does' Said Dumbledore.  
'YOU MEAN WE'RE BROTHERS!' Yelled Draco standing up.  
'No, Draco, Calm down, it seems you were similarly cursed, maybe not as a child but some other time, but in your case, the person that was supposed to kill loved you to much, and the spell didn't work properly. This is a very rare occurrence' Draco sat there unmoved; it was silent for a few minutes.  
'Why are you telling me this?' Draco asked.  
'Well, we are asking of you and Harry to form some kind of friendship, and unite against the dark lord, and together defeat him' Dumbledore finished.  
'No, I will not betray my father or my lord' said Draco standing up and storming off, but not before realizing Harry Was there, and he heard everything.


	3. Truth

Authors Notes: Yet another re-edited chapter. Go the me! 

Kt: Thanks so much for the review :D it made my day.

Milbo: Thanks for the review, (I could just tell you now, because you're actually my sister / and sitting across the room from me.)

Drizztranger: Thanks ? For some it may seem better on Harry, but Sigh it would look good on Draco's Stomach, I'm not obsessed…

-

--Sleep is the minds way of shitting, dreams are just thoughts you have no use for, thoughts that would poison you if you don't let them out, they say lack of sleep will drive you crazy soon enough--

Draco was having one of those nights, one of those nights you can't sleep, no matter how many times you twist and turn, and try to get lost in thoughts, it never seems to work. Draco sat up; his blankets were tangled up so it caused him to be uncomfortable. He sighed knowing there was only one thing for it; it was to go for a walk, clear his head. He looked at the mirror opposite him, he saw it barely in the dim light, He put on a cloak and put the hood over his head hoping that if anyone was to see him from afar they wouldn't recognize him. He went out of the dorm.  
The dungeon was extremely cold. Draco saw his breath turn to mist. He walked through the halls and up a few stairs. He was alone, he liked being alone, being able to think thoughts. He was used to Crabbe and Goyle hanging around him all the time. Draco being denied the ability of being able to breathe freely. But he had gotten into the habit of going out for walks at night to clear his mind. He kept walking Hogwarts was big; you could go walking for hours without retracing your steps twice. Draco sighed and sat on the ground up against a wall. He didn't notice the faint footsteps approaching him, until he heard a voice.  
'What are you doing?' Asked a voice, Draco recognized the voice straight away.  
'What do you want Potter?' He asked bitterly, he didn't really feel like talking to anyone, especially not Potter. Harry removed his cloak and sat beside Draco, like they were friends. But Draco didn't quite feel that way, but he made no effort to stop him, he just sat there, looking apathetic.  
'I heard you, I heard Dumbledore, Don't act as though I don't know, I'm not stupid…Please Talk to me' Harry said, he sounded kind. Like he wanted to actually be friends with Draco.  
'Nothing, I don't care, I really don't, I don't care if Voldemort takes over the world and kills everyone who doesn't obey him, actually I would be quite happy' Said Draco.  
'Well, I do. Malfoy, I wish you'd understand but you're not the only person in this world. We need your help, it's not alright, we need you to help us and together we'll defeat Voldemort, and it would be alright. Just can't you crack out of that cold empty shell and try to help someone for once?' Harry said this, and as he did you could hear him get annoyed at Draco. But not as bad when they would usually meet during school. 'I can't help you, I don't have a choice, I am loyal to my Lord and I wouldn't betray him' said Draco not really caring about how annoyed Harry was at him. 'If you help us, we would defeat him and you wouldn't need to worry about what Voldemort would do, because he would be gone. You could live a happy life. Without having to kill people, without being enslaved.' said Harry. 'Well, if I do help you, and everything you hope for comes true, I would still have to face consequences…' Draco stopped talking knowing he had said too much. 'What do you mean "Consequences"?' Asked Harry. His voice was serious.  
'Never Mind' Said Draco looking down. 'No, I won't, please just tell me, you can trust me' said Harry. 'Oh, you don't want to know' Said Draco. 'Please tell me, I know I have treated you like shit, but its time to change, because at one point we are going to have to change our differences and have to work together, so we might as well start trying to get along. I promise I won't tell anyone' said Harry. Draco sighed, something in his brain was telling him to tell Harry how he felt, and what he was going through. So he started, He started talking about how he was treated at home, how he was tortured nearly everyday for his fathers and his friends pleasure, and amusement, how he was used as a sex toy for anyone who wanted to use him, but no one as much as his father. How he watched his own mother being raped and tortured when he was five. He talked for what seemed hours and by the end of it he was crying. Something he hadn't done in front of anyone. Harry seemed surprised; He took Draco in his arms and hugged him 'Oh My God, I am so sorry' Harry said finally, his voice was shaky. 'All this time I thought you had a perfect life'  
'Well things aren't always what they seem' Said Draco standing up.  
'Thank You' He said and walking off, leaving Harry alone in the cold.

-

TBC


	4. Christmas

Authors Notes: I am such an amazing editor round about now. 

-

Disclaimer: Who would think I owned such an amazing creation like Harry Potter? Seriously, if you think that, I think you have some serious emotional/Mental problems -

Kt: thanks for the review. I'm always happy to write chapters when I know people are reading…

-

Yeah, so it begun a strange type of friendship that didn't need words. Draco felt like knowing Harry was there made things a whole lot better.  
But no one knew. They had intended to keep it that way. It had been a few months since that night, and it was now Christmas. Strangely enough, they had a few talks at night after curfew. They were friends. Close friends. Draco was sitting in the great hall; eating his breakfast. He had opened his presents, and seemed overall happy. But he had brought a present for Harry, and was looking forward to giving it to him. Something he would never have imagined himself doing. He had it hidden in his cloak. It wasn't big, but it was nice. Sometimes he couldn't help but glance over to him during Mealtimes. Each time their eyes would meet Draco's heart would leap and he'd blush.  
It was strange. Draco had never felt this way before. He didn't quite understand it, but he forced it out of his brain. Today he wanted to see Harry, alone. And talk to him, just a tiny bit, and give him his gift. He began to eat.  
He heard someone yell, it sounded like Harry, Draco looked up. Harry was standing up, his black hair looked unusually messed up and he didn't look happy. 'FUCK HERMIONE, CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO? I HAVE A LIFE, DON'T LIVE IT FOR ME!' Harry yelled at the girl sitting beside him. She was pretty…Well prettier than she was a few years ago, she was slim, and her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be. Maybe she had embraced a hair brush?  
Draco would never like her in the way. Harry Ran out of the Great hall, and Draco followed not really caring at what the other Slytherins were thinking, he followed Harry. Harry didn't really seem to notice Draco was following him. And kept walking, he walked up to a deserted tower. When he turned around Draco could see he was crying. Harry looked at him and Draco closed the door. The only light being from a small window, it was cold there, After all it had been snowing quite heavily. Harry looked into Dracos eyes.

'I didn't think you would follow…' Said Harry.

'I have been wanting to talk to you for a while, and saw you storm off like that, I was wondering if you were alright, but you don't seem it' Draco said looking at the tears that were spilling out of Harry's eyes, he had never seen someone cry like that. Harry leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, Draco sat beside him. Feeling nicer than he did that first night they met. He hugged Harry and pulled him close. Like Harry did to him when he was crying.

'Do you want to tell me what's wrong?' Harry put his arm on Draco's stomach.

'It's nothing really.' Harry said. He was still crying.

'Please, I told you what happened to me; you could at least tell me a bit of what's on your mind' Said Draco half-begging. 'Please…' He whispered.

'Well…' Harry took a deep breath. 'I am in love with someone… Who's a guy, and I decided to tell my friends, but they didn't understand as well as I though they would' said Harry he started crying into Draco, as Dracos heart sank. Harry twisted himself, and Draco held him. Not knowing why he was trying to help Harry, when he loved another man. Harry held onto Draco's shirt crying deep. Draco starting stroking Harry's messy black hair. It was longer than it used to be. It was soft. Draco knew that he was in love.

'Sometimes friends don't understand, they don't understand what their friends go through, they don't care, and one day they will get over themselves and accept who you are. Because, Harry, I have never realized this before until now, that you are a really good friend, and I wouldn't care if you were a Drag Queen I'd still spend time with you, because I like you, maybe more than I'm supposed to, but I do, and I'm not afraid to admit it' Draco realized he had just admitted something that he never would've dreamed about admitting Draco held Harry tight, though knowing half in his mind that Harry will pull away, and that would be the end of their friendship. Tears spilled out of Dracos eyes. And they landed on Harry. Who clung onto Draco's shirt tight. Draco could feel him half sobbing. But he didn't pull away. Draco half hoped Harry hadn't just heard what he had said. Harry sat up and glazed into Dracos eyes.

'I…I…I think I'm in love with you…' Harry somehow managed to say. Putting his face into Draco's chest. His hands were still wrapped in Draco's shirt. Like for comfort. Draco sat there, purely in shock. Was he really who Harry loved? Or was Harry just saying that to make Draco feel better? There was only one way to find out….

Draco lifted up Harry's head so they faced each other, and he softly kissed Harry's lips. Then pulled away. Blushing. Harry stared. He seemed surprised, but didn't look away. He kept glazing into Dracos eyes. Dracos lip twitched. He wanted to kiss him again.

But he was going to give Harry a chance. Draco closed his eyes. Wanting to run away. Run away from the one he loved. True Love that lasts until the end of time only exists in fairy tales. He felt Harry's lips on his, and he knew straight away that Harry wasn't lying. He smiled and kissed him back. When they broke apart they were both blushing.

'There's something I want to give you.' Draco said getting out the package. And giving it to Harry. Harry smiled.

'You didn't have to' He said, opening it slowly. Inside was a necklace, it was gold with a snitch on it. Harry smiled and hugged Draco.

Harry was alone, alone in his dorm staring out the window. He thought back to earlier.

'Draco…' All he could say in breathlessness. He looked out the window. Many were out, having snow fights or talking. But he didn't see Draco. He missed him, already.

-


End file.
